Stuck to You
by SilverStarTemptress
Summary: Devil may cry, Dbz, Record Wars of loddoss and SailorMoon
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi people, this is my first one and I really don't know what to do, I'm just sorta going about this blindly. These are just for fun, they're nothing special or great, just for laughs! I'll post an actual story soon though!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry1 or 2, Record Wars of Lodoss they aren't mine, I wish they were but they aren't!  
  
Deedlit and Dante  
  
How it all Began  
  
Deedlit stumbles through the dark streets, through the rain and into a small demonic looking shop with a neon red sign saying "Devil May Cry." After a moment of hesitation she walks inside, looking around cautiously.  
  
"Hello?" She called out into the empty room filled with demons heads, weapons, a poor taste of music and various seemingly pointless items that made no sense whatsoever. Not to her at least. She looked around quietly curiosity getting the best of her until something shinny caught her eye.  
  
"Ewwwww how pretty!" She exclaimed looking at a jewel incrusted golden dagger. Deedilt looked around quickly from side to side and then picked it up.  
  
"Who are you?" A deep males voice asked catching her off guard. Deedlit jumped and dropped the dagger; resulting in a slash across her hand, blood trickling down her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pouted. The man walked near her and picked up the dagger before tending to her hand. He had white hair and light moss green eyes, a ten complexion and wore all black and red.  
  
"Can't you read?!" He growled and pointed to a large bright yellow sign on the wall, which said in bold, all cap letters "DO NOT TOUCH CURSED ITEMS"  
  
"It's cursed?!" Deedlit cried but it was more of a statement then question, and then cried harder chibi style. The man sighed shaking his hand.  
  
"You'll be fine, as long as no one else's blood touches that, just sit here and I'll get something to clean your cut.is there anything else you'd like?" He asked trying to be courteous and polite.  
  
"Well..Mr. ummmm-" she began and he filled in his name for her. "Dante"  
  
"Okay, Mr. Dante, there is one thing I would like." she said innocently resembling a child, her eyes sparkling bright and dark blues mixed together.  
  
"Well name it, miss." "Deedlit" "Miss Deedlit." He said slightly impatient with all the formality.  
  
"I want a cookie!" she chirped with a big Cheshire cat smile. A sweat drop appeared on Dante's head, he almost fell over with surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't have any cookies." he began but before he could say anything more Deedlit broke out into hysterical sobs. " Hey! Calm down I don't have- ok FINE! I'll make you some cookies ok?" he shouted through her tears with his hands clamped over his ears, before storming out of the room in frustration.  
  
Eventually, Deedlit calmed down and waited patiently for her cookies, but quickly grew bored with nothing to do. She watched as the clock endless counted down before her gaze went back to the dagger, it was just so pretty; it wouldn't hurt to touch it again. he said nothing would happen unless someone else's blood got on the dagger. She assured herself before reaching out to touch the dagger once more.  
  
"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" asked Dante whom suddenly walked in the room. Deedlit moved away quickly smiling innocently as if she had no idea what he was talking about. Dante walked over and picked up the dagger. "I guess..I'll just have to hide this then." Moments later as he looked for a hiding place, smoke slowly filled the room.  
  
" Hey Dante, Something's burning." called Deedlit.  
  
"My cookies!" Dante cried and dropped almost dropped the dagger, when catching it however the blade cut his hand too. "Damnit!" he screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Deedlit walking up behind him.  
  
"I cut myself too." he mumbled angrily. Deedlit tried not to laugh and say "ha! You did it too!" but she did that anyways.  
  
"Shut up! It's not funny! Now both of our blood is on it." he growled and threw the dagger angrily into the wall.  
  
" Meaning?" Deedlit asked regaining a serious and curious composure.  
  
"Meaning we're stuck together! If we aren't around within 100 ft of each other for at least 12 hours a day our souls will be trapped in the dagger." He explained and waited for her response. Deedlit was quiet for a long time and then finally looked up.  
  
" Wow.that sucks."  
  
"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GUNNA SAY?!" yelled Dante.  
  
"..you're cookies are burning." she added.  
  
"My cookies!!!" Dante yelled and ran out of the room. 


	2. Day 1

A/N: ok I know that's not what the majority of you expected but you have to admit it was funny! Right? Well I hope that's what you thought, I have a bunch of stories like this, the sequel is Day 1, and it you want to read a real story that I actually tried to make good then try Gold Rain. Thanks much, please read more of my stories and leave reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry1 or 2, Record Wars of Lodoss they aren't mine, I wish they were but they aren't!  
  
Day 1  
  
Deedlit sits in the living room of her shared apartment, sniffling and hugging her knees. Dante walks into the room moments later and looks at her quietly for a minuet before asking.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I miss Parn!" Whimpered Deedlit.  
  
"...I'm sorry? Hey I'm going out with Trish tonight ok?" he said turning to leave.  
  
"Oh yay! Can I come?" Deedlit asked jumping up and running infront of him.  
  
"No." Dante sighed and tried to walk past her.  
  
"Please!" Deedlit asked again blocking him.  
  
"No." Dante put a hand to her shoulder and side stepped her.  
  
"Pretty please?" she whimpered.  
  
"No!" Dante snapped about ready to turn around and shoot her.  
  
"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please with cherrys on top!" she begged.  
  
"DAMINT, No Deedlit! You cannot come!" Dante shouted and walked out slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Ok fine." mumbled Deedlit, and began to pick to lock to his bedroom door.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Dante comes back and goes straight to his room opens the door, flips on the light and then lets out a horrified scream. Deedlit hears it, yawns and walks in.  
  
"What's wrong Dante?"  
  
"What'd you do to my room?! It's pink!!!!!" He yelled in disbelief.  
  
"It's pretty." Deedlit said looking the room over with satisfaction.  
  
"It's pink!" He yelled again.  
  
"It's pretty and I got bored and hungry and we only had cookies to eat." Deedlit said defensively.  
  
"Oh is that your excuse?" he asked weakly. "Fine no more cookies for you!"  
  
"That's not fair!" Deedlit cried her elf ears flattening.  
  
"That's not fair?! This is fair!" he growled pointing to his room.  
  
"Hey Dante you left your keys so I-" Trish began while walking in but then stopped and burst into laughter.  
  
"Stop laughing!" Dante shouted.  
  
"Ok ok I'm sorry it's very..dainty" Trish said smiling.  
  
"Awww Dainty Dante how cute!" Deedlit exclaimed. Dante didn't respond but only gave her a look of complete horror while imaging blowing her head off with his grenade launcher.  
  
"I like it too, Dainty Dante!" smiled Trish. Dante twitched "Don't you dare tell anyone about this! It'll ruin my rep!"  
  
"It's ok Dante, It can be our little secret"  
  
A/N: I know this one isn't as good as the rest but once you read them all it's much better! The next one is The Coat. 


	3. The Coat

A/N: This is the first and original one and was thought up by my little sister! [ altered by me!] Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry1 or 2,dbz or Record Wars of Lodoss they aren't mine, I wish they were but they aren't!  
  
The Coat  
  
Dante walks inside and slams door shut, face dark red and knuckles white.  
  
"What's wrong?" Deedlit asked looking up at him.  
  
"I." Dante began his voice breaking causing him to take a deep breath. "I closed my cape in the car door again!" he cried and showed her the end of his cape all ripped up.  
  
"Dante, you've got to learn to be more careful!" Deedlit said examining the cape. Dante drops to his knees in tears before her.  
  
"You've got to make me another one!!!! I'm nothing without my coat!"  
  
The new coat  
  
Dante walks out of room wearing new coat.  
  
"It's...it's.." he stuttered fearfully.  
  
"Well?" Deedlit asked impatiently waiting for response to her work. "What is it?"  
  
"Deed it's just sorta.." He tried again working very hard on staying calm with her.  
  
"Spit it out already! It's fabulous isn't it?"  
  
"It's pink you idiot!"  
  
"I know." Deedlit said smiling with pleasure "I made it that way, pinks your color."  
  
"But when I fought Mundus this morning."  
  
"Oh no! He didn't mess it up did he!? I worked so hard on it!" Deedlit cried examining every edge of the coat rather than let him finish his sentence.  
  
"HE CALLED ME DAINTY DANTE!" he cried pouting.  
  
"Ohhhhh hehe.well you deserved it."  
  
"What?! How did I deserve it!? What did I do to you?!"  
  
Deedlit pulls out a rolls of parchment which unravels and hits the floor and rolls all the way to the door and she begins naming things he's done to her.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Goku walks in and Dante and Deedlit are still fighting.  
  
"Whoa nice cape Dante!" Goku laughs. Dante turns red.  
  
"Deed! I said sorry already!! Plus you don't have any proof!" Dante shouted.  
  
"Or do I?" Deedlit smirked.  
  
".Do you?" Dante asked nervously.  
  
"I always have those pictures." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, oh I wanna see!" Goku laughed.  
  
"No I burned those pictures!" Dante said in disbelief.  
  
"And you call me dense? Come on Dante did you really think I wouldn't get copies?" she snickered.  
  
"Show me!" Goku yelled again being ignored by the two of them. Deedlit smiles and begins going through her things looking for pictures.  
  
"No, no don't! I'll do anything Deedlit!" Dante pleaded.  
  
Next day-  
  
"Come on it can't be that bad!" yelled Goku on the other side of the locked door.  
  
"You..have .no..idea.." growled Dante walking out of the room in a full hot pink outfit, including boots and gloves. Goku tries to fight laughter and then unsuccessfully falls to the ground laughing.  
  
"That's it!!" Dante shouts and pulls out his guns and then screams like a little girl.  
  
"Deedlit what the hell did you do to my guns!?" he yelled in tears.  
His guns covered in pink lace.  
  
A/N: The next one is The Revenge Against Mundus. 


	4. Revenge against Mundus

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor do I own Record Wars of Lodoss or Sailor Moon or DBZ  
  
The Revenge Against Mundus  
  
Dante confronts Mundus in his new completely black outfit.  
  
"Awe no more pink for Dainty Dante?" Mundus mocked.  
  
"Shut up Mundus!" yelled Dante aiming his guns unaware they still were covered with pink lace. Mundus starts laughing hysterically and calling out "Dainty Dante". Starting a chant by his demon and ghoul followers. Dante screamed and then opened his eyes to see Deedlit smiling down at him.  
  
"Hey calm down, it was just a bad dream." She said cheerfully. Dante's eye twitched looking around at the pink room and then her, sneered and got up to get something to eat. He walked into the kitchen which now was completely pink, opened the fridge which inside was completely pink and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Deedlit ..have you been buying more pink paint?" Dante asked calmly deciding he wasn't that hungry. He went to the bathroom to see Serena crying on the toilet.  
  
" I want a hug." she sniffled.  
  
" Well I don't.Out."  
  
"Not until I get my hug!"  
  
"Go hug Vegeta."  
  
"Maybe I don't wanna." She said and crossed her arms.  
  
"Get out before I piss on you" He threatened. Serena got up quickly and left to find Vegeta. Dante turned to see a pink toilet. "Damnit Deedlit! I am not pissing on a pink toilet!" he screamed and walked out slamming the door.  
  
"You don't have time to, Trish just called and said you got an anonymous delivery at the office. She wanted you to come by." Deedlit called out. From the living room which she was beginning to paint pink. Dante gratefully took the opportunity to leave the house and headed to his office. When he got there he saw a small black box covered with chains and spikes and scrolls of ancient curses. Cautiously he walked over to open it and see a small pink note inside saying:  
  
"Dainty Dante-  
Meet me in the sanctuary. - Mundus"  
  
Dante cursed and crumbled up the note on his way to the sanctuary muttering " if he calls me Dainty Dante one more time."  
  
Hours later Deedlit and Trish ran into the sanctuary yelling.  
  
"Where's Dante?! Is he ok?!" They fell silent when seeing Dante walking out of a back room with a bucket of purple paint and a Cheshire cat grin on his face.  
  
"What happened to Mundus?" they both asked in curious unison. Dante just laughed and pointed to the room he had just left. The girls walked in to see Mundus chained to a wall, painted purple with the words "Minni Mundus" signed by "Dainty Dante" above him.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! 


	5. Pink

A/N: The next one is Pink.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor do I own Record Wars of Lodoss or Sailor Moon or DBZ  
  
Pink  
  
"Dante." began Deedlit "It's been a long time since..well.I want a hug!" she finished randomly. Dante stared at her quietly for a minuet before responding.  
  
"Have you been talking to Serena AGAIN?" he questioned.  
  
"No...I just want a hug!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok..I guess since you haven't painted anything pink in awhile." Dante said and hesitantly gave her a hug and then left to train with Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Hey guys when are we gunna train?" Dante asked and then watched as Goku laughed and Vegeta glared. "What's going on?" Dante asked a little irritated.  
  
"Have you no shame man." Vegeta scoffed. "Your butt is painted pink!" 


End file.
